fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
PriPara Aikatsu!
Puri Para Aikatsu! ( プリパラ アイカツ! Puri Para Aikatsu!) is a new fanseries. it was released on 13.07.2014. (I really love Aikatsu and Puri Para and both are really similar and I want a crossover but with a different protagonist but I really love Laala!). Story Miyuki is a girl who is really passioned by idols,her sister Tsubomi is a popular idol who is most popular than her sister in their college nobody except Hiro cares about her,but her sister is really worried for her. Miyuki's dream was always to be an idol with her sister,but is really shy and is afraid to be on stage,but she really want to be an idol,and is training hard for forget her scare about stage,Tsubomi is the idol who is the most showned on Puri Para TV and is the rival of Hojo Sophie. Miyuki after the school,go the park and and see a Purichike who is going to fall in the lake,she go take it and its flew out and goes in Miyuki's hands and see than she is on the Purichike,its a sign for Miyuki to become an idol. She run to the Prism Stone and she comes in the gate who leads her into the Puri Para World,Sophie get jealous of Miyuki and her sister and doesn't want her to be more popular than her sister and is always doing things for doesn't make it real. But Miyuki will realize her dream and will be the person she really want to like. Characters Idols Miyuki Amahane Theme color: Sky Blue Type: Star Brand: Angely Dreamy Bride Mascot: Blue Aura: White sparkles,white,sky blue and red roses with petals,white feathers,a white sparkling drape with red roses circling her,stardust, blue sparkling spheres and stars. Image Song: Rêve* Miyuki is a shy girl who is really passioned by idols but she is afraid to be on stage,however her sister Tsubomi becomes an idol and is really popular,Miyuki is jealous because nobody cares about her and she has no friends except Hiro. However,she really want to realize her dream,and find one day a Purichike with her image on it and notice than its a sign for her to become an idol,so she run to the Prism Stone and get in the Puri Para world,she goes on stage but was afraid when she start dancing but forget her scare and has an incredible shining aura. Miyuki also has the Prism Voice and become popular with her first performance,but becoming popular is not her principal dream because she want to be an idol. Sophie Hojo becoming jealous and when she see Hiro she plot to become Hiro's girlfriend for become Miyuki jealous and let all of her work fell but Hiro say no to Sophie for her happiness and her love to him,Miyuki says to her she will realize her dream and not matter what will happened she will be an idol,because she is able to do it. Tsubomi Amahane Theme color: Rose Pink Type: Sexy Brand: Devilish Charm Mascot: Charmy Aura: Dark pink and black stud roses,silver,dark pink and black heart-shaped locks,silver spheres of silver chains and gold studs moons. Image Song: Locked Love Tsubomi is a confident girl who belivies in herself,despite the fact than they're twins,their personalities are completly different,Tsubomi was an idol before Miyuki,she has an experience as an idol and is really popular idol. One day she went to Prism Stone for going in Pripara and met Miyuki,she see her PriPass and Purichike Bag, Tsubomi guess than she is the mysterious idol,who was in Pripara TV, Miyuki start to cry and say than Tsubomi is selfish,than she steal her dream and does not care about her, she ran away and Tsubomi watches her, sadly. When Miyuki went in the Pripara world,she meeted Tsubomi's rival: Risa Kawaru, a popular cool-type idol,who want to beat Tsubomi in all of the categories. Blue and Charmy decided to reconcile Tsubomi and Miyuki, so they registered them at the Sparkling Duo Grand Prix, Miyuki was a little bit annoyed but Tsubomi say than,she is sorry,sorry to be always centered on herself, than she wants to restart everything with Miyuki. Miyuki and Tsubomi worked hard together and Kitty and Blue told them than they should be a unit to enter at the Grand Prix, then Miyuki searched a lot of unit names and the name MiTsu (Who comes from Mi'yuki and '''Tsu'bomi),then Kitty designed unit coords and they enter at the Sparkling Duo Grand Prix as MiTsu, haved their aura overflowing together and gets '''units cyalume coord and win the Sparkling Duo Grand Prix. Miyuki and Tsubomi become closer together,and were inseparable. Midori Kudokawa Theme color: Vivid Green Type: Pop Brand: Decora*Fairy Mascot: Midori Aura: Colorful konpeito candies, cherries,bananas,green and purples grapes and apple gummy fruits, colorful damiers bracelets,colorful pearls,blue stars pearls,candy stars and pastel plushies. Image Song: Catch Me! Midori is a bubbly,cheerful and happy-go-lucky girl,she is a fans of idols and really like cakes (especially cakes made of fruits), she was inspired to become an idol by Tsubomi and want to be an idol too. Midori decided to train to become an idol and went to Prism Stone,when she meeted Miyuki and Tsubomi she ask them than she is a fan of them and want to be like them. Midori is really a specialist of cakes and such,she likes baking and is inspired by her parents who run a cake shop. Midori is a f.an of Fairy Kei and Decora Kei she mixed those to create her brand called Decora*Fairy and really love wearing a lot accessories, colorful clothes,a lot of glitters and fancy clothes and accessories. Choco-Tan Theme Colors: Chocolate Pink, Chocolate Brown Type: Lovely Brand: Pink Choco Dream Mascot: Cookie Aura: Pink cookies,pink and brown chocolate hearts,brown and pink cake pops with pink hearts (for the brown ones) and brown hearts (for the pink ones),pink and brown strawberries,pale pink and pink candy apples,chocolate lollipops with pink decoration and pink drops. Image Song: Sweet! Choco Town! Choco-Tan (by her real name Chocolat Amai) is an adorable and cute girl,who is very childish she's the younger girl of the main group. She is a fan of pink,her catchphrase is Pink Power! and everything in her room is pink: pink curtains,pink closet,pink dresses,pink toys,pink wallpapers, pink books...Same her animal's baskets are pink and her pastries: pink cookies,pink cakes,pink chocolates or pink coffee or ice cream. She is described as being sweet,cute,adorable and...pink,her fans (called the Choco Strawberries) are always supporting her,her cuteness is what who makes her fans loving her. Chocolat has a big brother who take cares alot of his little sister and is one who designed Chocolat's brand and gave her favorite candies before going on stage but its Chocolat herself who wrote her own songs. Chocolat also has a plenty of dolls,doll houses and a collection of plushes,she loves chocolate,sweets and Sweet Lolita and her big brother (who his name is Hideki combined those love to make Chocolat's brand Pink Choco Dream. Mascots Items Songs Stages Making Dramas Rainbow Neon System Trivia Category:Archive